Face in the Clouds
by Reicheru
Summary: A short little thing I did for no reason. Done in Kyous POV and be ware, it has vague masturbation )


Disclaimer: I own......nothing. Dammit.  
  
Hey ya'll, this was just a quick little story that has no point and no meaning. XD I orginial started it for the cock-tease challange thingy on the Fruits Basket Lemon Mailing list but I decided not to. Since I'm not a member. XDD Yah, I was gonna join, but I joined a HaruxKyou one instead (http://groups.yahoo.com/groups/HaruXKyou I think :3). And yah, I know I got Kyou OOC. Oh well....shoots me! No not really ;;.  
  
^^;; Note: This has some vauge masturbation in it, so, please, don't read it if you don't like that type of stuff.   
  
-----------------  
  
I laid on my back, looking up at the peaceful sky above me. The clouds floated by, letting a creative mind create pictures out of them. There was a tree, a boat, normal things. And then there was a face. My heart speed up as the face in the clouds started to resemble hers. The flowing hair, big eyes, generous smile. It was her all over again. It was Tohru. I closed my eyes tightly and opened them up again, peaking up at the clouds. Her face was there no more, the cloud was back to an amorphous state.   
  
I closed my eyes and turned to my side, my bangs falling into my eyes. I sighed, letting thoughts of her float across my mind. And one thought stood out in particular. The memory of her in the shower, her brown hair clinging to her body sensually, turned to the side hiding her womanhood but letting my eyes get a full view of her perky breasts. I had stupidly and shameless stood and stared, hating myself for not being able to change the focus of my eyes or for not being able to walk away as that the idiot rat would of done. The whole time Tohru stood oblivious to my watching, she just hummed to a soft tune, running delicate fingers through fine brown hair. I could--would--of stayed there until she had noticed me but a "Kyou-kun~! Yuki-kun~! Tohru-kun~! I'm home~!" from the perverted inu snapped my mind back to its right state and I slammed the door shut, but not before yelling idiot.  
  
A soft breeze blew across my face, dragging me out of my thoughts and letting the burning red blush be painfully obvious to me. Almost as obvious as my growing erection. I let my tanned hands slide down under my pants, rubbing my palm over it. I stifled another groan and silently chastised myself for doing this up on the roof and not checking to see if people were around. But all thoughts of wrongness were erased as another image of Tohru came to my mind and as my hand rubbed over the head harder.   
  
"Kyou-kun?"  
  
I jumped and quickly removed my hand from my pants as I heard her soft voice. She said my name again when I didn't turn to face her. I heard her dress rustle as she sat down next to me, her laughter so soft as she felt the suns rays showered her with kisses.   
  
"Kyou-kun…..lunch is ready…are you going to come down and eat?" she asked me. I stayed on my side and croaked out a no.   
  
"Are you sick, Kyou-kun?" she asked me, placing her hand upon my neck. I jumped away from her touch, biting down roughly on my lip to keep from groaning.   
  
"No, stupid, I'm not." I told her harshly, twisting my head around to glare at her, hoping that she'd take the hint and leave. But she didn't get the hint, didn't leave. Stupid dense girl.  
  
She smiled. "That's good" she said cheerfully, pushing her hair back behind her ear. I didn't reply, just sat there and stared at my beautiful Tohru, wishing that I could reach out and play with her brown hair. Touch her. Hug her.   
  
"Ahh, I love the spring! Its always so warm!" Tohru exclaimed, innocently shrugging off her sweater . My mouth went dry and my arousal twitched. It was warm, yes, but apparently not all to warm because her pale, hard nipples were poking out of her white one-fourth sleeved shirt. I tried to shift my eyes away, to stop looking at them. Oh dear gawd, Tohru's to innocent for me to be peeping at her like Shigure! But still, my eyes could only stare at her chest. Stupid girl, notice me, notice me and slap me! Let me stop gawking at you, I can't stand it, but I can't help it!   
  
"….And so Uo-chan threatened her" she finished, letting out a small delightful laugh. I blinked and tore my eyes away, looking up instead into her teal ones. She smiled that goofy smile at me and I desperately wished to touch her, run my hands through her hair, to kiss her.  
  
"Honda-san!" the rat called. She got up, gracefully picking up her sweater and putting it back on.   
  
"I'm coming Sohma-kun!" she called out happily before turning back to face me. I was still in my same awkward position, my erection still visible through my greenish cargo pants. "I hope you feel better Kyou-kun! I'll call you down when dinner's ready!" she told me, leaving the roof and me. I sighed and let my hand slip down under my pants again, images of Tohru racing into my mind again. I wanted to touch her, hug her, kiss her. But I never will. Because she is Yukis girl, faithfully and entirely.   
  
------------------  
  
@_@ Ah hahahahahahaha! I'm not even a Yukiru fan......I'm 100 percent Kyouru.....I just did it on a wing.....*dies* I feel so dirty 


End file.
